The Fountain Incident
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, a fountain, some steamy action...this is based on my first ever idea for a fanfiction of two boys in a fountain. M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

The sky was an inky black, only moonlight and starlight beaming down as a slight boy, dressed in servant's attire, hurried through the night's silence. Merlin had been serving in the castle of Camelot for nearly five months now and still wasn't completely familiar with all of it. For instance, he hadn't known that there were even castle gardens until Arthur had told him that morning.

_It was in his usual "Merlin, you idiot" voice_, Merlin thought, a smile pulling his lips up as he remembered fondly. But it wasn't exactly the same. Arthur still used that tone of voice to keep up the pretence that Merlin was only an annoying servant to him, to keep others from realising how he felt about Merlin. But Merlin had noticed the difference, largely in Arthur's eyes, but partially in subtle nuances of his voice. Altogether, softer, warmer, towards Merlin.

Merlin paused briefly. He had arrived at the castle gardens of Camelot. Even in the moonlight alone he immediately saw how beautiful they were – the lines of trees, stone archways, and a fountain in the centre of the entire scene, water steadily streaming out of the stone cup of a stone angel and into a large circular pool below. This had to be the fountain Arthur had told Merlin to meet him at, Merlin could see no other fountains, though there obviously didn't need to be any others – this was clearly the centrepiece, a visual display of King Uther's wealth, though it was beautiful and not gaudy in any way.

He crossed over and sat down on the edge of the fountain to wait for Arthur, glancing around him at the tall leafy trees, each leaf's surface perfectly illuminated by the moonlight; and Merlin hoped it wouldn't be cloudy tomorrow so he could return.

"Daydreaming again, Merlin?"

"Arthur!" Merlin sprang to his feet in response to the familiar tone of exasperation, and blushed as his eyes caught in Arthur's intense gaze, and the other man began leaning in. _He's going to kiss me_, Merlin realised, and his heart skipped a beat as he closed his eyes too. He had been pursuing a secret relationship with Arthur Pendragon for a week or two now, but could never stop feeling self conscious around Arthur. Arthur's lips were warm, and Merlin melted instinctively into that gentle softness of Arthur's lips moving over his in a commanding and sweet manner.

"Do you like it?" He gestured to the garden once they had finished their kiss.

"It's, it's amazing, Arthur," Merlin replied, aware once he'd said it that Arthur had grown up with that kind of grandeur whereas he was the simple country boy, naïve and easily impressed.

"My father had that fountain built, to commemorate my mother," Arthur told him, noticing that Merlin's gaze had drifted from the gardens back to the stone fountain. Merlin fell silent for a moment. He knew from Gaius that Arthur's mother had died giving birth to him, but Arthur had never mentioned her to him until now.

"Do you miss her? Your mother?"

"Well, I never knew her," Arthur responded matter-of-factly. "But...I do wonder what it would have been like." He cleared his throat, evidently struggling with his emotions. Merlin retained a courteous silence. "To have had a mother, I mean. Anyway." He turned to Merlin.

"You know I didn't come here to talk, Merlin."

"W-What do you mean?"

Merlin hadn't really taken it in, but now he realised Arthur was wearing a loose white shirt, similar to his. He looked really handsome and toned in it, and for a moment Merlin's mind forgot what Arthur had just said, and it was only when Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm that Merlin snapped out of it.

"Arthur? What are you doing?"

Arthur leaned in again, much faster this time, barely allowing Merlin to finish his sentence before his lips were on Merlin's, hard and forceful. Merlin tried to break off for air, stepping back as his did so. Unfortunately he had forgotten he was standing directly in front of the fountain pool, and both men fell backwards into it. Arthur managed to catch Merlin's head so it didn't hit the stone, but both men were dazed and shaken for several seconds in the water.

"Merlin, you –"

Arthur didn't finish his sentence. As he had shifted himself off Merlin so that he was only knelt over him on all fours, anything he had been planning to say had simply faded away as he saw Merlin below him, whose white shirt clung to his slender frame, water dripping off his black hair and highlighting his rosy pink lips. In the moonlight, he looked like a beautiful elfin boy, water glistening on his ivory skin like liquid diamonds.

"S-Sorry, Arthur," Merlin murmured, still disorientated and so hadn't yet registered Arthur's speechlessness. He squinted, looking up at Arthur as he finally opened his eyes. "A-Are you soaked as well?" He cocked his head to one side, a puzzled expression on his face at Arthur's silence – whenever Merlin was clumsy, Arthur always scolded him. Not hearing it this time was rather strange, and Merlin was not used to it.

But suddenly Arthur was kissing him again, and Merlin remembered what he had said earlier – he hadn't come here to talk.

_He wants to make love_, Merlin realised at last, with the small part of his brain that still functioned as Arthur kissed him repeatedly. After that, he stopped thinking, for a while, just losing himself in each kiss, like waves sweeping over him. He felt himself shiver into Arthur, and the prince pulled back, water splashing and rippling as he did so.

"Are you cold?"

Merlin didn't need to answer Arthur's question – his face was burning with the heat of the desire, his expression languid with arousal and Arthur began to remove Merlin's clothes. He started with Merlin's white shirt, which clung to his body. He had to peel it off, and Merlin gasped a little for breath at the feel of Arthur's hands, hot on his wet skin. Anxiously, they struggled out of the restraints of their clothing until they were free in the shallow water, completely bare and able to touch each other.

Merlin bit his lip, desire swirling through his wet body, as he saw Arthur naked over him, and they were silent for a moment in the water, almost as if they were discovering each other sexually all over again.

Slowly, as if this were their first time, Arthur shifted down over Merlin, and resumed kissing him, kissing his neck, so slowly and erotically that Merlin began to shake and writhe.

"Arthur! Arthur, please," he pleaded softly, and once Arthur stopped kissing him, Merlin heard that his breathing was as fast as his own.

"Merlin," Arthur said, grinding once against Merlin, all their wet skin sliding together at once. "Let me..." He didn't finish, but Merlin understood what he was saying, as his right hand smoothed down Merlin's wet body, and across, hesitating between his legs.

"Uh-huh, yes," Merlin urged him breathlessly as his shaft throbbed, desperately needing to be touched. Arthur began a series of slow, rhythmic strokes, and Merlin shifted in the low water which splashed softly. As he felt himself get a little hotter, he grabbed Arthur, and realised he had moved into more of a sitting position. His eyes shot open to meet Arthur's gaze, and he moved over Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't stop," he whispered, embarrassed. He felt Arthur nod, and soon was instinctively grinding and thrusting into his hand at a furious pace. "Oh! Oh, please, oh please," he panted. Another rush of desire and sensation, this time it consumed his whole body as it burned. His whole body shook, and he bit down on his lip, keeping his mouth shut to limit the low moan vibrating through his body.

A distant crunch of gravel, and his whole body froze, shaking lightly into Arthur's body. Arthur had heard it too, and the two men's eyes widened in horror at each other. Through his haze of pleasure, Merlin could see a guard figure in the distance. His eyes flashed amber.

"Bregdan...anweald...gafeluac," he breathed, and a large branch fell off a tree in the distance. The figure headed towards it and soon was gone.

"He's gone," Merlin managed to breathe.

"Merlin..."

The water, silvery in the moonlight, swished and splashed as Arthur slowly entered Merlin, who felt the whole of his lower half clench tightly around the prince. Words were no longer necessary as Arthur made love to Merlin slowly, until it became too much and they began to frantically slam against each other. Arthur, sensing Merlin was approaching his climax, took Merlin's erection in his hand once more, and with a few hard strokes Merlin cried out softly, quivering unbearably as he came with several furious spurts into Arthur's hand.

The two barely managed to pull their clothes back on before they fell asleep in the garden in each others' arms, content.


End file.
